callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Charlie/Trivia
Trivia *When heading to the rally point to meet up with Bowman, the Viet Cong guards' conversations are about fishing. This is best heard when the player lowers the volume of the SFX, and Music all the way down on the options menu. *The Viet Cong guerrilla that Mason uses for the human shield has a different face than regular VC character models, also having different hair. *When Bowman knifes the VC where the two squads meet up, if one aims at the corpses of the VC, the crosshairs are still red. *If the player closely examines Bowman's hands the first time they encounter in this mission, they will notice how even though Bowman has dark skin, his hands will be white skinned. *When one is swimming in the water, if one were to stay near the top of the water, and look to their side, they will see their shadow. All they see are arms, this is because there is no model for the character outside of scripted sequences. *The layout and idea of this level bares similarity to that of the Modern Warfare 2 level Takedown as it features the player and allies fighting through local armed forces of a village while trying to track down and capture an enemy while civilians run around. *The subtitles read as "Charlie's getting on that MG! Shit! Take cover!" while advancing through the rat tunnels, but Woods just simply exclaimed "MG, take cover!". *"Victor Charlie" stands for VC in the NATO Phonetic Alphabet, which in turn stands for Viet Cong. *Going underwater for too long will cause Mason to drown. *At the part of the level where the two teams meet up, when Bowman jumps into the water, he seems to just disappear. *After Bowman jumps in the water his partner will not follow him. In fact, he does not move from where he is seen standing *While using the Viet Cong as a human shield on the beginning of the mission, look to the ammo of AK-47. It starts with a count of 80 rounds in the magazine with no reserve ammo. After eliminating the other hostiles, it goes back to 30/270. *A Commando with Tiger Camouflage can be found on a dead squad-mate. However on the PC version, the player starts the attack with the weapon. *It appears that the helicopter that got shot down by Viet Cong soldiers belongs to the 1st Cavalry Division. *In this level, the Viet Cong behave much like the Brazilian Militia from Modern Warfare 2, since they fight the player in a village setting (while civilians run away), spray bullets from behind cover, shoot RPGs from rooftops, etc. *"Victor Charlie" and "Payback" are the only levels in the Call of Duty series where the player can use a human shield. *After Woods silently instructs the player to kill the two sleeping Viet Cong, they can be left alone and do not actually need to be killed, without further consequences. If they are left alone, however, one will not receive the trophy/achievement Up-Close and Personal. *If the player blows up the machine gun with the Grim Reaper rather than shooting the operator they will receive an achievement/trophy called Heavy Hand, the machine gun is usable as well. *Diving to prone into the pit before the tunnels will result in death upon impact with the ground. *In this mission, the player is given five different weapons without having to pick them up: the M1911, SOG Knife, WA2000, the Commando w/ grenade launcher, and the Python w/ flashlight and speed reloader. *The civilians in this level are poorly rendered, due to the fact that they barely have much design on them, and if shot at the bullets go straight through them (although you will still get a citation for killing a civilian.) *In the Wii version the player doesn't get the WA2000 but keeps the M1911. *The opening conversation between Woods and Mason is the only time in Call of Duty: Black Ops that a character addresses Woods only by his first name of Frank. *It is impossible to pick up a weapon other than the Python in the tunnels. There is, however, another Python that can be taken for ammo. In the chamber where the player is reunited with Reznov, a Python snub nose is on a table, on top of a white binder, on the right of the chamber. *This is the first time in any Call of Duty game where the player can see multiple snakes, birds, and fish acting as they would in their environment. *This is the only level set in Vietnam that the NVA cannot be seen. *When Mason encounters Reznov in the rat tunnels for the first time, he states the line "No one fights alone". This is the slogan for the Call of Duty series. *When you are with Reznov in the rat tunnels if you shoot the Viet Cong soldier that attempts to kill Reznov the mark will show but there will be no effect. *Although the game and Bowman instruct the player to do so, one does not have to pick up the Grim Reaper in order to destroy the ZSU, it can be taken out simply by shooting it or hitting it with a grenade launcher. *Even though the player is placing C4 packs, Woods will call it Semtex. *Strangely, in the cutscene leading up to this mission it shows a UH-1 Huey with rockets and guns mounted on it crashing, but in-game the model is of a transport. *This is the only campaign level in Black Ops where a sniper rifle is one of the starting weapons. *In Kravchenko's room, you will find the same picture of the Soviet soldiers during the level Project Nova and it is the same that you find in Kravchenko's room in the level Payback. *The player can kill the chickens and pigs in the village after detonating the C4. *This is the first time chickens appear outside of cages in the Call of Duty series. *When Mason said to Woods on the rat tunnel, Woods said, "Charlie at 9' o clock." But the Viet Cong moves right, not left. *In the rat tunnels, the huge bugs on the walls cannot be killed. *In the beginning of the level after the helicopter gets shot down and Mason examines the pilot in the PS3/360 version, the pilot is wearing a pilot helmet with a protector covering his eyes and he's caucasian. In the Wii version, the pilot is African-American and no protector is being used to cover his eyes. *The AK-47s that the Viet Cong drop will occasionally have woodland camouflage. *The raven seen in this level, right before the player passes the sleeping Viet Cong, uses the same skin as the ravens in Vendetta. *While holding the Python with flashlight, it's still possible to sprint. It's done by holding the "sprint" button, but the weapon won't shake unlike the other ones in the game. *Sometimes Woods won't say "Shh. Charlie," and only the subtitles will appear. *Sometimes, if the player stops for short moments while crawling out of the rat tunnel, Reznov won't appear on the cliff. *When Mason is speaking to Woods and Bowman about Kravchenko, he calls him "General Kravchenko", even though Kravchenko only holds the rank of Colonel. *When the player watches the area with ZPU before they discover it, some soldiers will suddenly appear out of nowhere. *The three VC that Mason and Woods killed with knives and the VC that Reznov pushes out of his tunnel all look the same. *It is odd how the mission select description says that this takes place in Northern Vietnam, despite the Viet Cong operating mainly in the south. *Outside the map there is a completely random bicycle wheel floating in the air. *If the player swaps out the M1911 for another weapon, they will be able to use that weapon as their secondary for the stealth portion of the mission. *After killing the VC that stabs Swift in the rat tunnels, if the player examines the VC's body, his mouth still moves. *This level is the only one where the player receives a WA2000. *When Mason climbs into the sampan and holds a human shield the AK-47 has a different firing sound, it sounds similar to the AK-47 in Call of Duty 4, after you kill all the enemies on the sampan the firing sound will be back to normal. *While in the rat tunnel, rats are found fleeing from the player. *After using the VC as a human shield and killing the rest of the VC, if the player picks up an AK-47 with woodland camouflage on it, it loses its camouflage after the SOG Knife is given to the player. *Sometimes when the player gets the SOG knife he may be able to switch it for his other weapon, but if he fires the gun the failure message will appear "You were discovered". *After you plant the C4, if you run to the village before detonating the Viet Cong will immediately kill you and no sounds will be heard at all. *Before the player stabs an asleep VC, the player can see a raven, if the player decides to switch their weapon and shoot it, it will die but the mission will be compromised. *Inside the downed chopper, one can see a picture of a woman on the controls of the left driver. **Furthermore, on the right driver's side, there is a note that says "Fuel pressure light is broken, warning may be false - Sgt. Janesee" **On the Wii version the player does not receive the WA2000. **Nurmous fish are seen swimming in the waters, but also just after Woods says "No noise, knifle only" and he and Mason jump into deeper waters two large tropical birds can be seen flying in front. **Just before Mason slits the VC on the boat, an anaconda snake can be seen swimming below the boat. Category:Trivia